Transformers: Spark and Soul
by Maverick Hunter Cyros
Summary: Two years after Armada, a former Decepticon will be revived, and will turn the tide in a war against a monster... (Prelude edited; Chapter 1 is up!)
1. Prelude

Transformers: Spark and Soul  
  
Author: Boomer Kuwanger/Cyros  
Genre: Action/Adventure / Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Transformers and all it's characters and terms are property of Hasbro and Takara. The Transformers Theme lyrics also belong to the said companies. This is only a fanfic tribute and is not meant to violate any copyrights of the owners.  
  
----------------------------------  
Prelude: Dark Visions  
----------------------------------  
  
Another unusually warm night laid ahead. "It's been happening for the past week. Let's me wear something more casual to bed, though."  
  
Alexis shuffled through the drawers of her dresser, determined to find some comfortable clothing for the night. Her life had slowed down back to the point of normalcy, much like her life before she met the Transformers and the Minicons. Two years had past since she last saw them, shortly after the defeat of one of the most powerful forces of evil in the known universe: Unicron.  
  
She remembers those events well. The enormous body of Unicron filling the Cybertronian sky, a monster emerging from the single moon of the planet. Then he began to transform, his entire body structure shifting and rearranging itself to form a massive body, a true incarnation of pure evil. Many Autobots and Decepticons gave their lives to fight the Chaos Bringer, to protect their home world from destruction.  
  
As the battle waged outside the moon-sized transformer's body, another battle took place from the inside. Within the cosmic beast, Alexis, her friends, as well the as Minicons had been captured by Unicron, along with the leaders of both Transformer factions, Optimus Prime and Galvatron. The dark god wrapped the kid's minds within his own mind and intended to annihilated them from the inside. His success would have been if it weren't for the Minicons, who broke free from Unicron's control. In the events that followed, Unicron was rendered helpless and soon disappeared from the Cybertronian star system. The Transformers were able to stop the monster from his campaign of destruction across the galaxy.  
  
"Those were good times..." Alexis said softly to herself. She was being true to herself about her thoughts. The days of helping the Autobots fight the Decepticons, retrieving Minicons, and battling Unicron reminded her of the good times of her life.  
  
But, it also reminded her of the bad times. And of... him.  
  
"Why... I still can't forget him..." Alexis continued to go through her clothes and finally picked out an old yet comfortable robin blue t-shirt. Closing the shirt drawer, she quickly slipped off her day shirt and threw it on her bed. Alexis then reached to her back and easily unsnapped her bra, letting it fall on the floor as she then put her night shirt on. She knelt down and picked up her fallen bra, tossing it next to her shirt on the bed. A few seconds later, they were joined by her tan short pants, leaving her bottom torso covered in a pair of plain white panties. A little too casual for the day life, but perfectly suited for a warm spring night.  
  
Gathering up her old clothes, Alexis moved toward the hamper next to the bathroom door. As she emptied her cargo into basket, she moved her right hand over a small lump in the middle of her shirt. "I still remember you well. How could I ever forget you..." Whispering softly, Alexis reach under her shirt and pulled out an amulet necklace. Her good luck charm, a simple accessory made from a rock she had found while she was on Cybertron during the battle with Unicron and his followers. The green rock that was the apex of the necklace was naturally craved, sporting only one single flaw: a single crack the ran done the middle of it.  
  
"Starscream..." Alexis said softly. "I knew you sacrificed yourself to make peace. But... I miss you so much..." She gave off a small sniffle at the sound of her inner monologue.  
  
She let her charm fall down back to her chest and silently turned off the light switch on the nearby wall. "yawn... I hope tonight will be better than the past few nights I had..." Alexis assured herself as she straddled over to her bed. Lifting up the thin sheet covers, the teenage brunette climbed into the bed, laid down and stared straight up at the ceiling, looking reluctant to go the sleep.  
  
_"Please don't let me have that dream again..." _she thought as she slowly closed her eyes. Her chest moved up and down in a constant motion as she slipped into a state of the sub conscience.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
_"God... I didn't want this to happen! Not this dream again!"  
  
_Alexis floated in the void of space. Though she lacked armor, she could breath and function normally. It was her dream world, one that she had seen again and again.  
  
On her right was a small metallic sphere, a planet with city spires that could be seen clearly from her distance. To her left were two bright burning suns, a red and blue giant, both undergoing nuclear reactions that if real, would vaporize Alexis like she was nothing. Faintly, a dark figure could be seen moving in between both of the burning behemoths. Although dwarfed by the twin suns, the object's size became clear as it sped faster and faster toward Alexis, intent on a obvious destination: the metallic planet.  
  
_"Why do I keep seeing this? What does it mean!?_" the teen screamed in her mind. The approaching object's features became clear now: a metallic sphere, even larger than the planet, divided into zones of bluish gray and orange. Two orange metal spires, almost like pinchers, were seen surround either side of the sphere's frontal feature, an orange metal circle surrounding a yellow opening. Parallel to the opening was an enormous ring structure, studded with several different sized spheres, which was attached to the main body by four connecting spires of metal. The "equator" of the sphere sported smaller yet sharper looking spires on the sides perpendicular to the opening at the front. Alexis, seeing the features in only one other place, knew what this gigantic sphere was when her dreams had started.  
  
"Unicron!!!" she shouted at the sphere, hoping to change the dream somehow. But the monster ignored her completely, zooming pass her at an incredible velocity. He began to near the waiting planet on Alexis' right, much like how a lioness stalks it's prey in the tall grass before launch for the attack.  
  
Her view soon shifted from the distance an orbital view of the planet. Alexis could see everything that was happening down below, despite the approach of the Chaos Bringer. Vehicles of all sorts moved the inhabitants, who were strangely mechanical beings, to all sorts of locations of their choosing. In the city streets, the tall mechaniod citizens walked about their own business, children darting in between the large adults talking amongst themselves. In a nearby building, which happened to be the main government facility, Alexis saw a male mechaniod creature pouring some kind of liquid into a oddly shaped glass. The nearby door of the room soon opened, and two new mechaniods walked in with a tray of different colored liquids. Alexis couldn't take how they failed to realize their imminent doom.  
  
"LOOK UP! DON'T YOU SEE HIM!? DON'T YOU SEE HE'S COMING!!!???" She yelled at the top of her lungs, but she knew they couldn't hear her. And even if they did, there was no stopping what would happen next.  
  
The head mechaniod took the tray from his two companions and placed it on the nearby table. Soon, the whole place, the whole planet began to shake, causing the liquids to spill to the ground. The mechanical beings soon knew something was wrong, and turned their gaze to the sky. A panicked official turned to the city leader and stated:  
  
"Orbulus, look; It's Unicron!!!"  
  
Orbulus stared in horror along with all the other citizens of the planet. From the approaching monster world came a beam of light which shed itself on the surface closest to his mouth. Pieces of the planet began to break off and were sucked into the maw of Unicron's mouth. Among the pieces were mechaniods and vehicles close enough to be caught in the deadly gravitational pull. The planet itself soon came next to the opening mouth of the cosmic monster, eager the devour it's captured prize.  
  
The pair of pinchers on either side of the mouth then impaled themselves into the doomed planet, resembling how a tick bites it's victim to gorge for blood. The enormous spires dug into the ever crumbling world, kicking up debris and anything caught in the path of Unicron's pinchers. The sky flashed red as the planet was slowly devoured by the merciless monster. Alexis could do nothing but watch the destruction.  
  
The official next to Orbulus shouted, "The ships! Get to the ships! It's our only chance!"  
  
The nearby mechaniods soon begun to run in unison toward the nearby spaceport, where three ships laid in waiting for an emergency evacuation. The official and Orbulus made it across the catwalk to the launch platforms just as the pathway collapsed and was drawn upward. Each mechaniod led a group of their own into two of the ships, for the third became useless as it crashed downward into the ground below. Both the official and his leader finished leading their groups into the ships and closed the hatches, preparing for a final escape.  
  
Unicron continued to consume the planet, which had almost disappeared inside himself. The two escape ships soon launched up from their dying home world, yet Orbulus' ship had launched too late to escape from the Chaos Bringer's pull of death. In a last gasp of terror, Orbulus called out to his companion in futility.  
  
"Kranix! Aaaargh!!!" The leader of the now dead world was quickly sucked into the maw of Unicron, to be consumed by the heartless living planet.  
  
Kranix's ship blasted away from the scene of horror, as the last of his home world was ingested into the monster planet. Alexis heart raged with pain at the scene, knowing that Unicron had done this, knowing what he would do for power. She saw further into Unicron, seeing the digested material being used to fuel his own body, which in turn lit up his orbiting ring structure in lines of gold. The rage within Alexis had been fueled to the point were she had to let it go, no matter what would happen next...  
  
"WHY!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? UNICRON, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!! ANSWER ME, WHY!?!?!?"  
  
Suddenly, the planet eater stopped moving. Alexis looked in frustration, seeing something that never happened before in her dreams. Unicron began to turn and soon faced her, seemingly staring right back at her. Both beings floated in the void of space for a time, until the monster of a planet spoke.  
  
**"WHY? WHY DO YOU THINK I DO THIS, HUMAN..."** The booming voice of Unicron caused Alexis to be forced backward. The voice was deep, deep with hatred and fear. She held her head as the sound caused her head to trob.  
  
"Augh!!! You... you monster!!!"  
  
**"HAHAHA... I'D EXPECTED TO HERE THAT FROM A BEING LIKE YOU."** Unicron chuckled softly as his mouth glowed with his words. **"I DO ENJOY DOING THIS TO YOU... IT HAS BEEN AGES SINCE I HAVE DONE THIS TO AN INDIVIDUAL..."**  
  
"What!?" yelled Alexis. "You've done this before!?"  
  
**"DON'T YOU REALIZE THE FUTILITY OF FIGHTING ME? I AM A BEING OF PERFECTION... I AM ONE YET MANY BEINGS SPREAD THROUGHOUT THE MANY PLANES OF THE MULTIVERSE."**  
  
Alexis was frightened at the words of Unicron. "There's... more of you!?"  
  
**"THOUSANDS UPON THOUSANDS,"** explained Unicron. **"ALL CREATED FROM THE ONE, SINGLE BEING TO WHICH I WAS, AND SHALL BE ONCE AGAIN. IN TIME, ALL WHO OPPOSE ME WILL SUFFER..."**  
  
"No..."  
  
**"FACE IT, ALEXIS. YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR INFERIOR, ORGANIC SPECIES WILL BE EXTERMINATED. YOU SHALL BECOME ONE WITH THE VOID..."**  
  
"NO!" protested Alexis. "We defeated you once, and we damn well can do it again!!!"

Unicron was not at all phased at Alexis' words. His mouth mearly opened and glowed red, as the image of Unicron began to disappear  
  
**"YOUR TIME WILL SOON COME, CHILD. ENJOY YOUR LIFE WHILE YOU CAN, FOR YOUR DEATH WILL BE AGONIZING... NOW, PROCEED ON YOUR WAY... TO OBILVION."**  
  
A red aura erupted from the fading image and engulfed the teenager, filling her with pain she had never imagined before. She released a blood curling scream as the pain ripped through her body, forcing her mind to break it's bonds with this nightmare of a reality.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"AHH!!!" In a quick and silent motion, Alexis sprung up from her rest, eyes wide as they could ever be. She was now at a breaking point, a point she hoped would never come. The worried teenage girl carefully looked around to see if anyone had heard something wrong with her. No movement could be seen. She remained motionless for a few moments, yet slowly small tears began to form in her eyes. Softly, her sobs could be heard by anyone who happened to be in the same room as her.  
  
"Why... why does he keep doing this? I can't sleep... it's too frightening... oh good, the pain..." Alexis laid her head on her pillow, eyes shut with tears dripping from the small openings. "I can't take it anymore! I has to stop... why... cough"  
  
Alexis continued to cry silently in her bed, refusing to return to her state of sleep. She badly needed it, but the dreams were too much for her to bare. Slowly, she was beginning to succumb to the lack of rest, and although looking healthy on the outside, her health was deteriorating rapidly. Alexis could care less, knowing what Unicron had say to her in her dreams. _Your death will be agonizing... _His word echoed through her mind. She had nearly given up hope by now...  
  
She instinctively clutched her necklace tightly with her right palm, unaware of the soft green glow it began to emit...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The scene focuses in on the glow of Alexis' necklace until the green light fills the screen. The screen fades out to a star filled background

Transformers!

More than meets the eye...

G1 Optimus Prime is seen transforming into robot mode just like in the movie

Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of, the Decepticons!

Various G1 Autobots and Decepticons are seen fighting, such as Jazz, Ravage, Wheeljack, Dirge, Ironhide, Starscream, Arcee, Soundwave, Omega Supreme and Devasator

Transformers!

(robotic voice)Robots in disguise!

Transformers!

More than meets the eye!

Images of Rodimus Prime and post movie Autobots and Deceptions fighting; merges to the Beast Wars, then to Beast Machines, to RID and Armada

Crystalen music plays with images of Alexis crying in bed with ghost of Armada Starscream in BG; ghost of G1 Starscream flies by and transformers, grins, then morphs into the image G1 Unicron attacking Cybertron

Transformers!

More than meets the eye...

the different versions of Megatron throughout Transformers history are seen

Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of, the Decepticons!

The Armada Matrix of Leadership approaches the screen, spinning

Transformers!

(robotic voice)Robots in disguise!

Transformers!

More than meets the eye!

Optimus Prime (Armada) shoots the screen

----------------------------------

Author's Notes: My first serious fanfic takes off! Before this version was typed up, the beginnings of several previous versions had been written, brainstorming the idea of when the fic should take place. This is the final version of the fic, which I now plan on sticking with. Plus, I saw the TF movie before making this version, so there WILL be more G1 references in the fic... how? Well, just wait and find out!

Author's Notes (Take Two): I finished remaking the prelude, changing the scene with Alexis and Unicron a little, plus changing the songfic part at the end. This new part is based on the alternate movie theme (yes, I'm not joking! Find it at ), which makes it seem more G1-ish. I particularly like the last part I typed, when Optimus shoots at the screen. I think I got that from Super Metroid or something...

Oh, and please read and review. I want my work to be appreciated by all!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Transformers and all it's characters and terms are property of Hasbro and Takara. The Transformers Theme lyrics also belong to the said companies. This is only a fanfic tribute and is not meant to violate any copyrights of the owners.

Author's Note: I copied the disclaimer from the last chapter. I'm lazy, aren't I? ;

Story Key:

"quotations" = speech

_"italic quotes"_ = thoughts

**"bold quotes"** = deep voice(s)

[brakets] = computer speech, radio transmission

----------------------------------

Chapter One: A Seeker Reborn

----------------------------------

_Location: Desert planet of Remus Prime, Star System 0978, approx. 134 light years from Cybertron._

Rays of sunlight began to creep upon the sandy landscape of the planet, ushering in a day of extreme temparatures no living thing would think fo handling. However, the maching Autobot troops didn't seemed to really mind the increase of heat, save a few young recruits.

A lone figure watched their trek across the sands, hiding in the safety of nearby sand dune. Whoever it was, it did not match the height of the average Cybertronian; rather, it was around the of a Minicon, human sized to be more accurate. Most of it's body was covered in a dark brown cloak, tathered from numerous desert storms on the planet. From the top of the cloak, twin blue eyes (not optics, eyes) followed the movement of Autobot troops toward their destination: a encampment with Decepticon symbols.

_"Two years since Unicron... two years since the death of Megatron... yet the Decepticons are STILL at it?"_

The figure shoke his head at the sight. He had been following the Autobot brigade for weeks, and learned that although the Transformers basically lived in peace, several factions of Decepticons on base worlds such as this still resisted the change. _"Arrogant fools..."_ thought the figure, how returned his gaze to the brigade.

"All right men, listen closely." The owner of the voice, the commander of the group of Autobots, stared stearnly at all of his troops. "This is the last known Decepticon rebel stronghold on Remus Prime. It served as a refuel base for seekers and passing attack vessels during the height of the war, yet now they seem to be trying to build as many new soldiers as possible. We are to hault the production, and capture any rebel soldiers that try to stop us, alive if possible. Is that clear?"

A collective mumble from the crowd signified that they understood well. The figure gave a hidden grin at the words of the commander. A Decepticon fueling station, as his previous knowledge held, often housed a number of small and fast one-man shuttles and transports in the case of a retreat. Just what he needed to escape from the sand-ball of a planet.

"It's time, men! CHARGE!!!"

With loud roar, the Autobot troops, weapons in hand, took a mad dash toward the encampment. Normally, this would seem like a suicide move, but the Decepticons were low on energy, and were poorly defended on the perimeter. Plus, the number of Autobot soldiers nearly outnumbered them 2 to 1.

"Autobots! Sound the alarm!" yelled a random Decepticon trooper. Soon the klaxon of the base was flaring, and any soldiers outside the compound fired to drive the 'Bots away from their base. At this point, they were desperate to try anything to keep their former glory.

Standing on top of the dune, the watching figure decided it was time to act. With the Decepticons busy defending thier base, and the Autobots too busy attacking, now was his chance to steal a shuttle.

"Well," the figure said with confidence, "I guess it's showtime."

With a swift motion, the cloak was tossed away from the body of the figure, revealing a being unlike anything seen before. With the features on his body, one might say that he was a miniturized version of a generic seeker. However, his body was more streamline than blocky, with features in places that would make it impossible to transform. The various curves and folds of the outer body seemed to fit the body structure of the average humaniod. Wing fins came from both his shins and forearms, as well as two jet wings from a backpack-like structure on his back. What seemed to be a standard seeker cockpit and part of the mid-section served as some sort of chest and torso armor, the cockpit coming down below were his legs meet his body. The colors of his body were unique, a mix of metallic blue and grey with green wings, red markings and black on his upper legs and arms, as well as his feet. However, the most amazing feature of the figure was his face, although shaped having of the standard seeker head, his face was not even Cybertronian style: the features matched that of a human adolescent.

"FIRE! FIRE! Don't let them through!" The various shouts from the Decepticon commander revealed that the situation was getting desperate. "Someone begin activating the spare seekers and drones! Don't tell me that they're not ready, I said NOW!!!"

However, over the cries of battle and the sounds of explosions, no one had even started to notice the "human seeker," who dashed only centimeters off the ground toward a hole in the perimeter wall made by a rogue arterillry shell. He was able to get inside the walls, but know faced the challenge of getting through the gauntlet of laser fire.

"Well, shit," he grumbled. When finding the oppertunity, the man made dashes for cover behind various structures and containers, not only trying to avoid the line of fire, but the line of sight as well.

He soon, however, was noticed by a Decepticon soldier, who saw him and instantly said, "A- a Minicon!? Alright!"

The 'Con's hand reached out to grab the miniture seeker-man, but the figure's size gave him a tactical advantage. He easily somersaulted out of the way, face the naive transformer, and stated, "No, not a Minicon."

In a matter of seconds, the mini-seeker brought up his right arm, and it instantly re-configured to reveal an unknown type of blaster weapon. It hummed and glowed a bright blue, and then a powerful wave of eletrical energy was released, hitting the Decepticon head on and knocking him down instantly. He was alive, but unable to move.

"EMP blaster weapon; I was amazed myself when I first knew I could do that..." The figure didn't know whether the fallen transformer could hear him or not, but it was fun to explain what had happened anyway. That aside, the seeker-man began to run toward the nearest hanger, which also happened to be the largest in the compound. "This better be where the escape shuttles are..."

Surely enough, he entered the right building. Across from his sight were numerous shuttles, some built for only one standard Decepticon, some for five or more. Of course, defending them were several powerful-looking seekers, how kept firing away at the Autobots trying to get inside.

"Keep firing men!" the lead seeker said to his comrades. "We're not gonna let some lousy Auto-scum destroy are only means of escape!"

The seeker to his right, blood red and with several battle scars, turned to his commander and said, "But we're low on energy, how long can we last?"

"Till we're running are fumes and ready to go offline! I'd rather die than become a prisoner to those pathetic machines!"

The figure stared at the commander and sighed a heavy sigh. Sure, the seeker had a lot of spirit, but it was for the wrong cause. Thoughts aside, the seeker-man spied the shuttle directly behind the seeker, a one-bot transport the was shaped much like a spear head. It was jet black with blood red markings, and three oval engines at the rear. _"That," _he thought, _"Is my way outta here."_

As the Autobots made a sudden rush at the seeker defenders, he made his move and ran toward the ships. He didn't care if he was spotted, for he had already been. Both Autobot and Decepticon glanced at the figure as he made his way to the escape shuttle.

"What the- stop that thing, whatever it is!" shouted the seeker commander. He was soon met with a punch to the face by the Autobot commander, who had made his way into the hanger just moments before. "Augh!!!"

"How do like that, buddy?" taunted the Autobot group leader. "Are you going to surrender quietly, or do I have to rough you up some more?"

"I'LL DIE FIRST!!!" With the fury of some kind of wild animal, the Decepticon threw a might left hook into his enemy's face, knocking him across the hanger. "Bloodshed, help me finish this fool off!"

The red seeker Bloodshed, however, was unable to respond. He and another seeker had just been knocked out via the man-seeker's EMP cannon. He stood over the two Decepticons with a smoking arm cannon, smirking with amusement.

"I remember when you guys were tougher. Somehow, I'm disappointed at how your guys went down."

The commander grew angry at the being's words. He would not let some alien creature make a fool out of his troops. "You... I'll crush you like a pintia melon!!!" With that, he fired his wrist cannons at the human seeker, who barely avoided the blasts. The figure then ran into the spear-head shuttle, the seeker commander hot in persuit.

"No creature, machine or organic, insults Commander Novastrike! I'll show you what such a fool you are, you freak of nature!!!"

The figure, standing by the ships controls, was somehow hurt by the words. SOMEHOW. "I have a name you should remember, seeker. Does Starscream ring some bells?"

Novastrike simple went tense. Here he was, ready to crush some humaniod in a seeker-like armor, and now that creature was claiming he was Starscream. THE Starscream. The former commander of the Decepticon army under the leadership of Megatron. The Starscream who had died two years ago by the hands of Unicron. It. Was. Impossible.

"You... you can't be! Starscream is dead! You're-you're lying!!!"

"Am I? Well, I didn't expect anyone to believe me anyway."

Another flash of blue energy was fired, and Novastrike yelled out in pain as his systems were forcfully shut down. He stumbled out of the ship's door, which the former Decepticon seeker closes upon his departure.

"Well, that's one less psychopath to worry about." Starscream then quickly ran to the ship's controls and jumped up to the pilot's seat. Even though the controls were made for a Cybertronian, he was still able to type in the neccessary launch codes for the shuttle.

Outside the shuttle, the engines began to hum to life. Upon seeing this, the Autobots present turned to the sound and assumed that a rebellious Decepticon was attempting to escape. Bloodshed, waving off the effects of the EMP surge and seeing his commander fall from the same shuttle, immediately realized that the humaniod seeker was hijacking one of their ships.

"Decepticons, don't let that shuttle esacpe!" he cried out. On command, any active Decepticons who weren't busy with an Autobot began firing at the vessel. A few shots made contact, and then the shield systems went online.

"Okay, shields up, engines warmed... now I need an exit," Starscream said to himself. He took the control stick for the weapons with his two arms (as it was large due to his current size), and aimed them at the far end of the hanger ceiling. "There's a good place to make an escape."

Two twin blasts fired from the shuttle, startling all occupants of the room. The contact point of the blasts created a large, uneven opening big enough for the shuttle to pass through. Second after the hole was made, the shuttle made it's way off the ground and went flying past Bloodshed and his troops. The vessel exited the hanger just as Novastrike came back online, allowing him to witness the escape.

"AFTER THAT SHIP!!!" he roared with fury. "DON'T LET IT ESCAPE! BLOODSHED, PERSUE IT!!!"

Obeying the command, Bloodshed and two other seekers immediately transformed and blasted after the rogue ship. They had quickly caught up to the vessel and began to fire intensly at it. Inside, Starscream frantically tried to operate the shuttle, dispite being only a fraction of the size of his former self.

"Damnit! They could have made a Minicon-sized control panel in this ship, you know!" Even though he was constantly being hit with enemy fire, his shields where still operating fully, and his speed was increasing as he neared the edge of the atomosphere. The seekers, however, showed no signs of breaking off.

The seeker jet to the right of Bloodshed came close and said, "We're getting close to the edge of space. Should we break off and return to base?"

"No," Bloodshed put simply. "We must follow our commander's orders, where ever they might lead us."

"But we'll be heading into the fight between the Autobot fleet and our mothership!" said the ohter seeker. "Without any sort of space craft-"

"Our ORDERS, soldier." Bloodshed engaged his afterburners, which his wingmen followed. "If the vessel makes it to jump point, then we will have to break off, but not UNTIL THEN."

The chase continued as the last shreds of air disappeared, replaced by the blanket of stars that was space. Starscream was almost home free, he only needed to get to jump point; right past two opposing starship forces.

"I never get a break, do I?" he moaned. A sudden jolt rocked the ship, and he realized that the space vessels were now firing on him. "Oh crap, gotta move it."

He drew the vessel into the midst of a large dogfight zone, the seekers following in as well due to their orders. The various Autobot and Decepticons fighters, busy with each other, didn't really notice the passing vessel and seekers. Soon, of course, several Autobot vessels began to converge on the escape shuttle, and the Decepticon forces, believing it was one of their own, flew in the protect it.

"Argh, those fools! Why aren't they attacking it!" shouted Bloodshed. He then realized at how the shuttle had a Decepticon symbol on it's hull, and mentally slapped himself. "Someone contact those fighters and tell them to destroy that shuttle!"

One seeker started to respond, but was soon hit by a damaged Autobot fighter, sending both away from the squadron. A bright explosion soon followed.

"Oh no... what in the name of Primus am I doing!?" yelled a paniced Bloodshed. "We have to get out of here!"

"I second that!" shouted the remaining wingman. Both then turned and headed toward the mothership, hoping it would provide sanctuary.

As for Starscream, he used the Decepticon fighters to his advantage. They fought off the numerous Autobot ships threatening to blow him to the next century, while some formed a convoy around him. He chuckled to himself how his former comrades where helping him out, dispite them not knowing who was piloting the ship. Looking at his surroundings, Starscresam realized he was well past the point where he could make a warp-jump out of the system.

_"But where will I go?"_ he thought. He did not wish to return to Cybertron, or his kind for that matter, as it held too many memories from his past life. He could go to an old Decepticon outpost and live by himself, but he wasn't one who liked total solitude. He turned his head and looked at his face in the shining metal, taking in the new face that was now his. He didn't know how he got like this, he just remembered waking up on Remus Prime, unknown to what had occured after his "death" at the hands of Unicron. Starscream was amazed at how human he looked, and his thoughts turned to one place: Earth.

"Earth. That is where I will go. Away from this former life." Typing in the right commands, he began the warp-jump procedure to reach the planet which he was stationed at for a time under his former leader. There was a place where he could plend in, live a new life, away from the sins from his past. "You only live twice, I guess..."

[Decepticon shuttle, turn back immediately.] Starscream was surpirsed went the communication panel lit up, for the fighters escorting him were getting worried at what he was doing. [All escapees from our outposts must report to the mothership, turn back now.]

With a smirk, Starscream activated his end of the channel and said, "Sorry, but I'm not actually one of you guys. See yah."

With a bright hum, the three engines of the shuttle glowed red, and then blue, increasing in energy. Finally, the shuttle's energy field created a wave that cause a warp to appear in front of it. Starscream lead the shuttle through it, then allowed it to naturally close open fully entering it. The fighters were unable to persue him, as they were only short range ships. The quickly turned away and headed back into the space battle above Remus Prime.

----------------------------------

"Did you get a reading on that shuttle?"

"Affirmative. Vessel contains a Decepticon signature contained withing a human-sized body shell. Body configuration is unknown."

Beyond the second moon of Remus, a large yet ancient vessel floated in place, seeing the events that had just partaken beyond the battling space fleet. The ship's interior was darkened, the only sources of light coming from various consoles, power cupplings and the optics of several beings.

"This is most interesting indeed..." said the one with a circluar optic eye. It glowed a dull purple as he walked toward one of his shipmates, this one having a red visor-like optic. "Are their any similarities to the signature in our database?"

"Only one," spoke the visor-faced one, speaking in a monotone voice void of emotion. "Signature resembles readings of former Air Commander Starscream."

"Screamer?" exclaimed a nearby voice, coming from one of many pairs of red optics around the ship. "How many alternates of us are there in this galaxy?"

"Answer: Inconculsive," the montone voice said.

"Soundwave, you have all the time to look indeed..." Stepping into a faint ray of light, the purple opticed machine was seen it's full size, a laser gun permenantly attacted to his left arm. "I'm assured you have an idea of where that shuttle is going, correct?"

"Indeed I have, Shockwave," said the ancient Decepticon. Even in the dull light, numerous dents and rust are seen adorning the once poslihed sirface of his armor. His should cannon hung limply by a few wires. "Sensors indicate his choice of destination was of that of... Earth."

"Earth? That mudball!? I was kinda hoping the Decepticons of this dimension blew it up already 'er something," whined a person next to Soundwave's leg.

"Now Rumble," explained Shockwave, "You should see that logic in this; we now have an Earth, ripe with energy, ready to be harvested by us. We have not been this lucky for centuries!"

The purple minidisk robot looked up at the larger Decepticon, realization coming upon his face. "Hey, your right! We're badly in need of some juice for our circuits, right?"

"Indeed..." Shockwave turned toward a pair of red optics and pointed toward him with his gun arm. "Ramjet, you and Dirge plot a course for Earth. We have much to do in so little time..."

----------------------------------

Chapter One has FINALLY been completed! Yeah, a different approace to reviving Starscream, but his character just really reminded me of Zero from MMX and stuff. Hench the humaniod body for him. Plus we have G1 'Cons too! Where did they come from, you ask? You'll know soon enough, as I've have only began to fight, erm, WRITE!!!

Anyway, Read and review, like always!


End file.
